Costume Party!
by Dannie7
Summary: CRAZY costume party!!! There's BARNEY and other people!!! HPFIC Challenge


Disclaimer: You know it, I don't own it.

AN: I have decided to accept your challenge!!!! Prepare to DIE!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!! *chokes! & DIES! *

The end of author #1 Author #2 steps in

CHEESE!!!!!

************************* Day before ***************

It was like any other October day, freezing. Especially in the Griffindor 6th year girls dormitory, where someone had left the window open.

"Candie," I mumbled, half asleep. "Close the window."

I could hear stumbling, then a muffled curse. Then, the window closed, but it was still too cold. Deciding that the shower would make me warmer, I dragged myself out of bed.

Once I had taken my shower and dressed, I looked in the mirror, satisfied. I had styled my auburn hair in a high ponytail and two wisps framing my face. I was wearing a green turtleneck that went well wit my hair and a black skirt, which went well with my pale skin and the mascara around my hazel eyes.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Candie still in bed, muttering, "Neville," over and over again. I pulled the covers off of her, hoping it'd wake her, but it didn't. So I poured the water pitcher all over her, causing her to scream and jump out of bed. She was me with the pitcher and glared.

She always got mad when I got her neon blue hair wet. And, seeing as she was shivering, I had even got her tan skin wet, making her freeze. Her blue eyes turned to slits, and I knew she was going to kill me.

"Run," she told me, which I did, deciding to go to the common room. I got my bag first though, seeing how we were missing breakfast this very moment.

I waited for about ten minutes, when Candie came running down the stairs, wearing the same as me, but a blue shirt. We rushed to our first class, Transfiguration, so we wouldn't be late.

************* In Potions, which is their class before lunch ********** 

"As you all know," Snape went on, walking around the class room. "The Halloween ball is tomorrow night. You were all given numbers and told to arrive alone. If you break this rule, then you and whomever you were with shall be escorted out."

"Who are you going with?" Mindy Spelling teased Candie from behind. She was an annoying Slytherin who always picked on us. "Not like anyone wants you!" Her little friends chuckled at this.

"I could say the same for you, tubby," Candie told the other girl. EVERYONE knew that Mindy was bulimic, even though she tried to hide it. 

"You'll pay for that, bitch," Mindy said, losing control. "We all know that no one would want to date a BASTARD!"

This made Candie snap! She stood up and screamed, "Just because I'm better then your sorry ass, doesn't mean you need to insult me. We all know your ass is failing anyway, you fake ass bitch. So why don't you run home to daddy and tell him about how much of a whore you are cause no one cares!" Then, she grabbed her bag, and ran out.

Snape just kept on talking, like nothing happened. 

"You know that your seats are numbered. So, the person with the same number as you is your date. Now, back to work."

********************************* At Lunch *********************************

"You okay?" I asked, the second I saw Candie. She was sitting with our other friends.

First, there's Candace, Candie's best friend. They grew up since birth. The two look alike, except for some things. Candace has purple hair, and tan skin, but her eyes are a gray color, which she wears purple contacts over. Candace is in Ravenclaw.

Then, there's Malaysia, who we met our first day. She's in Hufflepuff. She is a real gossiped and knows everything first. People say I look like Malaysia, except for the hair and eyes. We both have pale skin and are the same height, but she has Green hair and green eyes.

Lastly, there's Toni. We met on our first day two. Toni's pretty cool, even though she's in Slytherin. But, she is evil most of the time. She looks evil too. She has pale skin that looks too pale and pink and black hair, that went with her red contacts.

"Is it my fault he left?" Candie said, tears in her eyes. "So what if I never knew him? So what if my mom doesn't like to talk about it? So what if I'm different from everyone else?"

I just shook my head. See, Candie's father had left not too long after she was born. Her mom and dad weren't married at the time, and soon she married off, but she couldn't hide the fact that Candie was different. Candie was part vampire from her father, and, like normal one's, she'd want blood. But, she didn't need it as much as them and survived like a normal person.

"It's not your fault," Lasia told Candie. "It's his, the sick bastard. Leaving you like that."

"Forget Mindy," Dayday said. "The ball's tomorrow. What if we get ugly dates?"

"Run," was all that Lasia told her.

"Run and hide," Toni said, drawing Mindy of fire.

"Run, hide, and never come out," Candie finished.

"You better hope you get Neville," Day told her. "We wouldn't want you going after another girl, would we?"

"Nope," Candie said. "And I'll hurt her too."

********************************** Just before the ball **************************

AN: I'm too lazy to write all of this!!!!!!!

We were all in a rush! It took forever to get ready and we started too late. I was in such a rush, I didn't notice what Candie was wearing until she asked me how she looked.

"Like a hooker," I told her. It was true!!! She was wearing a small bikini top and hot pants, with her g-string partly showing. She looked like Lil' Kim going to an award show!!!

"So we're the same thing?" she asked, making me scowl at her. I was wearing a purple dress and purple bandana with matching purple shoes. I was OBVIOUSLY Daphne from Scooby- doo, which Candie made me watch all summer long.

"I am not a slut, thank you," I told her.

"And neither am I," she said, fixing her hair into curls. "I'm Mariah Carey who raps, has blue hair, and looks even SEXIER then the real thing!"

I just rolled my eyes and we walked down to the entrance hall, getting looks all the way down. When we got to the entrance, we saw that Day and Toni were arguing. It seems they both wanted to be princesses.

"You stole my costume!" Day screamed at her.

"No, you stole mine! And you don't need to be yellin' at no body!" Toni screamed back.

"Look," Lasia said, walking up in her cat suit. She had decided to be cat woman for the ball. "One be the Queen, the other, the Princess."

"I'm the Queen!" they said at the same time, then, glared at each other.

"Toni's the Queen cause she was born first," I said, wanting to go in now.

"Ha!" Toni said. "Now, Let's go in."

We walked in together, and it was HILARIOUS! Everyone looked SHOCKED! I could tell that Hermione was holding Ron back, because he looked PISSED!

Then, as we walked past g group of guys, we heard Dean say, "Man, I'd pay BIG money to see that again."

That made Candie stop and walk to him, asking, "How much?" I dragged her away, shaking my head.

We sat at our table and waited for our dates, just talking about how we made our costumes.

"Is this seat #7?" I voice asked right behind us. 

We turned and saw Neville dressed in black leather pants, black shirt, and leather jacket. His hair was parted at the side and jelled down.

"7?" Candie asked, excited. She was #7.

"Yeah," he said, looking at his paper again. He sat down in the chair with a seven on the back, next to Candie, who just stared at him.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind me. "You're in my seat."

I looked behind and up to see pale blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. Not only that, but a body with rock hard muscles that was wearing gold hot pants, gold boots, and nothing else!! I was shocked!!

"That's her seat," Toni said, looking him over.

"But, I'm #9," he protested.

"You're her date then," Day said, pushing him in the chair. "Who are you anyway?"

"Draco Malfoy," he said, holding his hand out. That shocked me even MORE!!! I hadn't seen Malfoy since school began and there was a rumor that he went to another school.

"Malfoy?" Lasia said, confused. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Rocky, from the rocky horror picture show. My mum saw it and sent me the costume."

"You too should be together," Toni said, looking at Candie. "Ya'll both look like hoes!" Then, she laughed and took another drink of punch.

"You're trippin'," Candie said, and started looking around.

"Who are you lookin' for?" I asked.

"Mindy. I wanna see if she came as. Maybe she took the mask off and came as herself, a bitch."

"Watch the language," a muffled voice said from behind. We looked and almost screamed!! Behind us was a purple and green dinosaur!! (AN: Sorry if they don't have him in the U.K!!!! You guys are lucky if you don't!!!

"Barney?" Candace asked, looking excited. "I've always wanted to meet you!!!!" 

"I'm not really him," they said, sitting in the chair next to her. "It's me, Sky."

Sky was a transfer student from Brazil. He came with his cousin. Normally, he has black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. But, you can't tell from the costume.

"Barney and a princess?" Lasia asked. Then, she started laughing.

"I like it," said a voice next to me. I looked to my left to see, not Draco, but……….

"Jason!?" Danielle asked the boy in a hockey mask. He showed us his chainsaw, which thankfully wasn't running. Then, I noticed his black hair was in a ponytail.

"Andrew?" I asked. He shook his head yes and sat next to Toni.

Andrew was Sky's cousin. He lived in the U.K and went here with us since first year. He was really handsome. He had long black hair, gray eyes, and tan skin. He was tall too, and had muscles, like his cousin.

"Lasia?" a voice asked. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because Brandon," she told the voice, knowing who it was. "It's a costume."

Brandon was Lasia's best friend, but you could tell they liked each other. Brandon didn't look bad either. He has brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. His pale skin made him look dead, though, if you ask me.

"Where are you?" Andrew asked.

"I'm invisible," Brandon said. "It's my costume. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to see how many girls I can feel up before someone notices me."

We just shook our heads.

"So Neville," Candie started. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Danny, from Greese," he said, eating some candy that was on the table.

"You saw Greese?" Toni asked.

"Yeah. My cousin has muggle friends and they made me watch it. And who are you guys supposed to be."

"I'm cat woman," Lasia said. "Candace is a princess. Toni's a queen. Ginger's Daphne, from Scooby-doo, and Candie's Mariah Carey."

"Sexier then the real one," she added.

***************************** Too many conversations later *************************

"You guy's want some punch?" Neville asked, getting up.

"No," Candie, Toni, and Lasia said at the same time.

"Nope," Candace added.

"I'll get some," I told him, watching the girls shake their heads.

"Okay," Neville asked, going to get our drinks. 

I looked at the girls, confused, until Candace mouthed, 'They spiked the punch!'

So, when Neville came back, I just sat my punch down and decided not to drink it.

But, as I was doing that, everyone else in the hall was drinking as much as they wanted.

******************************** TOO MANY DRINKS!!! Later *******************

EVERYONE in the hall was drunk except for us!! It was actually funny!! Some weird person had let Candie have the mike and she was rapping about Slashers.

"Wanna dance?" Draco asked. Since I was bored, I said yes, and let him take me to the dance floor. It was weird how everyone could dance to Candie's strange beat. She was on the third verse by now. 

"I'm a get a knife and come afta you!

Somebody get in the way, kill them too.

Then, I'm a sneak up in ya place.

Wit a mask on ma face."

"You screamed and then you tried to run.

But that just makes things more fun.

In the woods is where you go.

But you won't come out though."

"Do you wanna go?" Draco asked.

"Whatever," I said, wanting to get away from the slasher song.

He took my hand and led me outside, by the lake. It was freezing, but I could deal with it. He put his arms around me and I looked at him confused.

"Ginny," he said, trying to sound serious. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." 

I just raised my eyebrow, still confused.

"I like you," he went on. "And I don't mean as a friend. So I was wondering, would you go out with me?!?!"

I looked at him, wondering if there was a love potion in the punch too. "Look Draco," I started. But, I couldn't finish, because he put his lips over mine.

It wasn't like anything I had felt before. Other times, it had been nothing, but this was much more. There were so many emotions in it. Love, lust, frustration. I got a red hot feeling run through my body as he kissed me, running his hands over my body.

"I'll go out with you," I told him once we broke apart, breathless. He smiled and helped me to my feet. We went to our separate houses, then to our rooms, thinking of the other, just before we feel asleep.

******************************** Next Morning **************************

I woke up and heard more then the usual snoring. As usual, the other girls were gone, but, I could hear voices, whispering. Then, I heard a rustling and decided to look through the hangings, just too see who it was.

It was Neville, wearing boxers, trying to put his clothes on. Next to him was Candie, wrapped up in a sheet. They shared a swift kiss before Neville quickly left the room.

Then, I noticed it was 3 AM!!!! The other girls must've passed out, but Neville DEFENTILY shouldn't have been here.

"We're dating," Candie told me, noticing me. "I'm so happy." Then, she laid down and went to sleep, minutes before I did.

****************************** At 10 AM ************************

I was sitting in my room, working on my homework when I remembered Draco. _He had asked me out, but did he really want to?!?!?_ I thought. _He'd probably be embarrassed to see me._

But, as I was thinking this, and eagle owl came through the window. With it, came a rose and a note. Taking it, I opened it, seeing my name on the note. On it, it said:

__

To the girl who stole my heart.

-Draco

I smiled and smelled the rose, happy that he really wanted me.

***************************************

**********************

**********

*

*

*

*

********************************

CHEESE!!!!!

************************************

***********************

***

*

*

*

*************************

SHORT BUT SWEET!!!!!!!!!


End file.
